


Self Control

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, caring!dan, dan is amazing, phil eats too much candy, pun intended, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Phil eats too much candy, Dan is there for him.





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt: maybe you could do one where phil has a tummy ache from eating too much candy and complains to dan about it?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They had just recently gotten back from America. Of course, they’d decided to buy a ton of American candy to try. The original plan had been to vlog their reactions, but they’d forgotten about that soon enough.

Dan had only taken little bites of most of the candies, but Phil had gone overboard and eaten way too much. He’d claimed that they were all amazing, and ate whatever Dan couldn’t finish.

It was adorable, in Dan’s opinion. 

Well, it was adorable until Phil got a tummy ache.

“Daaaaaaannnnn,” Phil whined. He was currently lying down on their sofa, face scrunched up in pain. He groaned as he rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Dan sat down next to him before whispering, “I’m right here, Phil.” Dan stroked his hair, running his fingers through it and admiring the dyed strands. He’d never tire of playing with Phil’s hair. He could just stroke it for hours, or he could arrange it and play with it and admire it for days.

Phil sighed. He loved when Dan was like this. When Dan would just sit there and play with his hair, and Phil could relax and just appreciate his boyfriend. But his stomach was still hurting, and as much as he loved the way Dan played with his hair, it wasn’t helping the pain enough.

“You’re hopeless, you know,” Dan murmured to Phil, “This is entirely your fault. If you didn’t insist on finishing all the candy, you wouldn’t be feeling like this right now.” 

Dan was right, but Phil didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right. Even if he felt bad, he still was prideful.

“Well, you could have stopped me. You know how I am. I thought it was your job to take care of me?”

Dan smiled. Even if Phil blamed Dan out loud, he still loved Dan. And he also most likely knew that this was entirely his fault. But Dan would still help Phil through it, because Phil had done the same for Dan before.

Phil had helped Dan in more ways than he could ever possibly explain, so Dan would be a caring boyfriend and take care of Phil. 

Kissing Phil on the forehead, Dan got up to go grab their heating pad. He didn’t know why they had it, but he knew that it would help Phil right now. 

Phil opened his eyes, looking for Dan. His look of confusion, most likely due to the lack of glasses or contacts, was absolutely adorable, even if it was a bit pitiful.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go grab the heating pad. It’ll help you feel better, ok?”

Phil closed his eyes once more. He hated feeling sick. He didn’t want to be a burden to Dan, who would usually be browsing right now instead of comforting Phil. And Phil didn’t want to be a burden to Dan.

But when Dan returned with their heating pad and it started working it’s magic, Phil couldn’t be more grateful for Dan. Dan, whose channel name should be AmazingDan, considering what an awesome boyfriend he was.

At the thought of Dan running a channel known as AmazingDan, Phil chuckled. Immediately, Dan questioned, “What’s so funny there, Mr. Sick Guy?”

“Well….” Phil smiled up at Dan, knowing he was just trying to distract Phil but not caring, “because you’re such an awesome boyfriend, I was just thinking that maybe your channel should be called AmazingDan. Because you’re like amazing and awesome and the best boyfriend ever.”

Phil was precious. Even when he was feeling like shit, he still made sure to compliment Dan, something Dan was never good at. How Phil could be in pain and still be a wonderful human being was a mystery. But it was still very much appreciated.

Still, the thought of Dan having a channel like Phil’s was amusing. “So, I’d have a PG channel? I don’t think I could manage one family friendly video before I’d be back to swearing and making innuendos and stuff. Imagine me: family friendly vlogger. Now that’s something I’d like to see.”

“Well there is an audience for it…”

“It’s not happening. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I tend to curse. A lot. And make jokes about death and shit. And I don’t think the parents would appreciate that very much. So I’ll stick with what I’m doing for now.”

“And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Phil sat up slightly in order to kiss Dan, but it was gentle and sweet and innocent, and he liked it that way. Because Dan was his, and he never wanted him to change.

Dan broke their kiss to catch his breath and ask, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Phil replied, “Especially because you’re here with me.”

As Phil lay back down, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Dan. And he wouldn’t trade this for the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this was shorter than usual. I'm currently working on a longer fic that will hopefully come out soon(ish).


End file.
